


Erotic Fictions

by AkiRah



Series: Hold The Sky [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: After Surana has left the tower, Dream Sex, F/M, Hold The Sky AU -- Side Ficlet, Mages and Templars, book shelf sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The library has never been this empty and her smile has never been so inviting. With one kiss, it's like a levee has burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Fictions

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Hold The Sky" AU, but technically a side piece as this focuses on Cullen and not on Surana.

He spent his free time in the library, leaning against a wall with one eye on the page of the book he was reading and one eye on the chessboard where Neria was hovering over the pieces. Her long red braid was draped down her back, out of the way where it wouldn’t knock the pieces over. Her long, clever fingers were steepled under her chin, teeth worrying her lower lip. 

She reached for her knight and then noticed his bishop, pretty pink mouth forming a hushed swear as she reconsidered and moved her queen’s rook instead. She studied the board a moment longer and then nodded. 

Cullen turned both eyes back to the pages of his book, re-reading the paragraph he’d skimmed while watching her.

“‘xcuse me, Rutherford,” Neria’s voice broke through his concentration unapologetically. He looked up into her eyes, blue fading into purple the way only elvhen eyes seemed able to do. Reflecting light in the darkness. She smiled. “I need to get something off one of the higher shelves.” 

Cullen shifted out of the way, a little further along the wall. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” 

He turned his eyes to the book determined not to watch the perfect shape of her bottom as it scaled the steps into his line of sight. Color started to rise to his cheeks. He was failing and he knew it. 

He forced his eyes --since they wouldn’t stay on his reading-- up from her ass to her shoulders, the long red hair, gathered back in a braid and the sharp points of her long ears. Her profile, teeth chewing on her lower lip as she extended one arm to tug the desired book free from it’s resting place. 

She changed her grip expertly, catching the book as it started to fall and folding it to her chest as she climbed down the stairs, landing on the library floor with a little hop. She kicked the ladder away and it rolled further down the shelf. 

“Rutherford,” she spoke his name softly. 

He raised his head in response. 

“I think we’re alone.”

Cullen blinked. He looked past her around the rest of the library, a large round room where it was easy to see almost anything. He couldn’t see anyone. Cullen’s brow wrinkled in surprise. 

“I wonder where everyone i--” His curiosity was cut short as Neria came up on her toes to kiss him. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck to hold herself up, nails pricking against his skin, her breasts pressed tight against him. Her teeth scraped over his lower lip as she pulled away. She held his gaze defiantly, cheeks lightly flushed.

It felt like a levee had broken open inside him. He dropped his book and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back into the shelf to kiss her again. She tasted sweet, apple juice and lyrium on her tongue as she kissed him back, hands coming up to feather his cheeks and tug on his curls as he swept her up. 

“ _Cullen_.” She groaned in his ear and curled her legs around his waist while he undid his armor enough to get his cock out. Her hips shifted against his, her wet slit pressing fever hot against his erection. 

“Is this alright?” Cullen breathed against her mouth. 

“Maker yes.” She shifted her hips and took his tip, rocking gently over it. Cullen growled with pleasure and pressed more deeply into her. “But, aren’t you worried we’ll get caught?” She reached and arm back to brace against the shelf, robes curled up over her knees, soft and wet around him, her skin flushed almost as red as her hair. 

“ _No._ ” He pressed her against the shelf, bending one of her knees up to take her more deeply. She was half-wedged into the shelf and any concern for her discomfort was drowned out in sensation, the way she clenched down around him, dripping wet and calling his name in high, reedy gasps. 

_Next time_ he would have her slowly, take her apart by inches. 

_Next time, Maker let there be a next time._

“ _Cullen, Cullen I’m--_ ”

Her fingers tugged hard on his curls, tilting his head back so she could muffle her cries against his mouth as she pulled herself up against him. He had wanted this for long enough that now that it was _happening_ it consumed him. She consumed him. Thick heat licked at his thoughts like fire, bright and cleansing as she gasped and tightened around him, shuddering her climax and whispering “I love you” in his ear. 

The words tipped him past the edge and with a final thrust he came, breathing hard with Neria pinned to the wall and to him, entirely possessed in that moment. He let his head rest against her shoulder and felt her lips press against his temple. “We should do this again.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

Cullen woke up with her breathless “definitely” still ringing in his ears and his chest tight. He looked down at the sheets --sticky-- and groaned in disappointed embarrassment. He changed quickly, balling his sheets up and tossing them in a bin to be washed before walking to the washroom himself. 

She was gone. He’d heard about it over dinner, a handful of templars (though not him) had been chosen to pursue Surana’s friend Jowan, now a confirmed maleficar. 

And Surana had been recruited into the wardens. She was gone. 

Cullen slumped to the washroom and tried to put her out of his thoughts.


End file.
